


Just The Two of Us

by writerinthedark4



Category: Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, Smut, cute lil gays, just a little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerinthedark4/pseuds/writerinthedark4
Summary: Juliana goes to visit her friend Valentina and she gets fined for not paying the parking meter and ends up spending the night at her friend's house plus there's wine. And hidden feelings.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 34
Kudos: 196





	Just The Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @mariiux on twitter who pointed me out to @JuliantinaFanJr's idea to write this fic! thanks @huesosland for the title!
> 
> I wanna say that this is a Juliantina fic based on yes you know what but it was written very respectfully!
> 
> Spanish version: https://www.wattpad.com/story/239296801-just-the-two-of-us

"Val," Juliana bit her lip and looked a little suspiciously at the other woman, who was staring back at her with a huge smile on her face, her blue eyes shining. "You know that I'm too shy for that."

"But, Juls!" Valentina came closer to Juliana on her kitchen counter and took her hands in hers, bringing them under her chin. "This will be awesome! And it's just you and me here, no one else, pleaseeeeee,” She drew Juliana's hands to her lips and pressed them against the fingers of the black-haired woman.

"Me, you and a camera, how is that better, Val-" She tried to get out of that argument one more time.

"Pretty please- for our years of friendship, for your love for me, for the last time I saved you when you forgot your sketchbook and I went to your job to take it to you-"

"Hey! You promised you would never throw that favor in my face,” The black-haired woman protested, trying to look angry but failing miserably. It was impossible for her to look angry when her best friend stared at her with those baby blue eyes and a pout on her lips. There was very little in this life that Juliana wouldn't do for Valentina. In fact, Juliana thought that there is nothing she wouldn't do for her best friend.

"Juls, baby, I'm not throwing it _at_ you." Valentina approached Juliana closer and put a piece of hair behind her ear. "I just reminded you, because you have a very airhead-"

"I forgot my sketchbook just once-"

"The notebook was once, but pieces of clothing, your sewing kit, your wallet.."

"Okay, I got your point, but is it really worth it to expose myself like this?" She tried to justify herself.

“Won't you do that for me? I have had this channel for so long, Juls, and I never asked you once to be in it just because I know how shy you are, but you would help me so much with this week's topic and- ”

"Ok, Valentina, I understand your point,” Juliana moved closer to her best friend, looking into her eyes. "I will do this just once, today, without doing anything else afterward, and I won't ever do this again, so don't even bother pouting to me." She said, still staring at the brunette. "Are we understood?"

"But you love my pouting," Valentina said pouting to her and Juliana rolled her eyes, going to the living room.

"No, I hate it. I'm just powerless about it. But not for very long." She said. "And definitely not for this. I mean it, Vale."

A short smile appeared on Valentina's lips, who nodded happily and ran towards her office to prepare things for the recording.

“Ah! And without filming anything for your stories!” Juliana screamed as she threw herself on the living room sofa, letting out a big sigh.

"Killjoy!" Valentina screamed back.

\---

"Does this camera really have to be in our face?" Juliana asked, making Valentina laugh and turn to her. “It’s just so close,”

"You've seen me film things for my channel here a thousand times, what's new, Juls?" Valentina finished fixing the set and sat on the couch in front of her friend.

"The news is that this wasn't in my face before." 

"Okay, you crybaby, so this thing will be on your face for the next half hour, okay?" Valentina asked, raising her eyebrows in question. "It will only be half an hour and then you’ll be able to return to your normal self and complain about something else." She finished saying, seeing her friend roll her eyes and laughed. "One day you will get cross-eyed from how much you roll those eyes, Juliana."

“Do you know what could help me? If you brought me a mate, just a little mate, just for me to relax.” This time it was Valentina who rolled her eyes but stood up anyway, smiling at how her friend would turn into a professional whiner when she was nervous about something.

And she would take advantage of this situation as far as she could.

"I got you used to it too much," Valentina said from the kitchen after opening her fridge and picking up her herb to make the mate. "You come here all the time and drink all my mate, use all my herbs. I spoiled you."

Juliana laughed at that. “You were the one who made me drink until I liked it, Valentina. You went to Argentina for a week and came back with the mate concept as if you had lived there for a whole ass year,” Juliana said from the living room and was quiet for a moment, looking at all the equipment mounted in front of her with Valentina's phone hanging looking right at her. "I thought you were going to use your camera?" She asked when Valentina came back, reaching out for her mate.

"I preferred to use my phone to not scare you," Valentina replied simply. "Here, cheers!" She held out her glass to Juliana, who had almost taken a sip of her drink and chuckled when she remembered that she had not yet toasted.

"Cheers!" Both said at the same time and drank together.

"Okay, let's talk a little bit about what we're going to talk about, okay?" Valentina said, turning to Juliana and getting a little closer, which made Juliana hold her breath a little when feeling her best friend so close. 

Lately, being this close to Valentina in their apartments was no longer something that makes Juliana comfortable as she always used to be.

"Ok, Juls, I swear to you, it won't be too scary as it seems, you'll just talk a little bit about your work as a designer using cheap fabrics." Juliana took another sip of her drink while Valentina spoke. "This last collection of yours, basically you did it in its entirety with cheap fabric, so I just want you to talk a little bit about this process and... I don't know, I can ask you some questions about your job and about you too!"

"Val, I don't think that'll be interesting." Juliana responded quickly before Valentina got that idea into her head. Once inside there, it will be horrible to change her mind. In her five years of friendship, Juliana had never been able to change her best friend's ideas when she put it in her mind. "Nobody will want to know about me, I think it’s better for it to be just about my job and my designing."

“Juls, what are you talking about? You're the most interesting person I know and, really, people die of curiosity to know who you are.” She shrugged taking a sip of her mate.

“They want to know who’s the woman that Valentina Carvajal is almost always seen with. Not Juliana Valdés, the fashion designer.”

"Stop being silly," Valentina slapped Juliana on the arm, who complained and placed her hand over the place. "You are a must-see designer, people love it when they discover that I’m wearing something you signed, they want to know who you are too."

"I think-"

"Let's do this then," Valentina interrupted Juliana. "We could answer questions about the two of us?" She came up with the idea. "I can upload some stories very quickly and ask people to ask questions about us, in 10 minutes we will have enough questions to choose from.. I don't know, like five." Valentina looked at her expectantly. "What do you think?"

"I think I said I wouldn't do stories." She said simple, but obviously, _obviously_ that Valentina wouldn't give up.

"Juuuuls," Valentina threw herself dramatically at her, placing her head on the crook of her neck, as she continued. "I promise you, Juls, it will be 15 minutes of you talking about conscious designing and 10 minutes about our friendship, just to make the video a little more dynamic," She stepped away from Juliana and faced her, her face too close to Juliana's, so close that she could feel the bitter of the mate breath coming from her best friend. “Pretty please,” Valentina put her two hands together as if she was praying and looked with an abandoned puppy stare at the brown-eyed woman, her mouth curved down as if Juliana had said she would move to the other side of the world and would never see her again.

Juliana rolled her eyes again and leaned her back on the couch, releasing a big sigh and agreeing at the end. As usual. "Okay, Valentina, okay, we record a story and people send their questions, but we will only answer five, nothing more." She sat up straight again and pointed a finger at Valentina. "I'm serious, Val."

"Aaah!" Valentina threw her arms around Juliana and hugged her tightly, getting up soon afterward to get her phone and open the app so they could do the stories.

\---

"Well, you’ve officially survived the first part of your YouTube stardom," Valentina said as she got up from the couch and headed for her phone again. "And you are intact."

"Ha ha," Juliana said from the kitchen, where she went to put more hot water to boil. "Will you want more?" Valentina raised her head to see her friend showing her the thermos and nodded, watching Juliana come back with their drinks.

"Juls, you have no idea," she said as Juliana went back to the couch and Valentina watched as she was walking a little more slowly. What was the reason?

"What,"

"We’ve received so many questions that I can’t even believe!" She spoke excitedly. “Most of them are repeated but, wow, dozens and dozens of questions. Look,” 

Valentina approached Juliana as they both looked at the screen, feeling the heat emanating from her best friend's body.

Did she always get that warm when she drank hot drinks and Valentina only realized it today? Or was the afternoon too hot? She looked at the window realizing that no, it was impossible to be hot because it was raining and her balcony door was half open. 

That heat came from her.

"There are a few questions that are..." Juliana didn't finish answering and sucked the liquid through her metal straw.

"Very hot, yes," Valentina replied, looking at her friend's profile quickly and then looking away, biting her lips. "We can choose some, right?"

"There are several there about our sexuality..." Juliana said eyes fixed on the phone screen, scrolling down while reading the questions. "Why do they care about that so much?"

"I don't know, Juls," Valentina said and bent away a little, needing the healthy distance at that moment. This was going to be her last mate of the day. At least as long as she was accompanied. "They see us together a lot and my last relationship... I haven't posted anything about that in a while so they must think I'm single." She shrugged.

"Hm.." Juliana said thoughtfully. "But what about me? What do I have to do with it?"

Valentina looked at her, raising an eyebrow. “Really, Juls? Look at you!" Valentina let her gaze roam Juliana's body quickly in what she hoped was a respectful look. "You are absurdly beautiful, and I'm not to be thrown away either-"

"You're so modest," Juliana laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, we are always seen together, I never spoke openly about what my sexuality was... they imagine things." She shrugged and watched Juliana's reaction when she said that. "But they say that about me and other friends too, so-"

"But none of them are me," Juliana said and Valentina saw her tossing her hair aside in a joke, but Valentina's body didn't see it as one as her eyes, once again, wandered over her friend's body.

They seemed to be doing a lot of it since she arrived.

"Yes, and I love it," Valentina took another quick look before continuing. "But they see me more with you, so.. they talk more about me with you." She looked at Juliana. "Do you feel uncomfortable about that?" 

Valentina asked carefully, looking at Juliana with eyes that she hoped weren't judgmental. Despite knowing that her friend wasn't at all a judgemental person, this wasn't a topic they talked about a lot since both have always had boyfriends, so their talks about sexuality were always very heteronormative.

In fact, they never needed to talk about that, and to make matters worse, today's topic wasn't about random people. It was about them. Together.

"Of course not, Val," Juliana smiled. "I just find it funny, I don’t know," Valentina saw her lean towards the table in front of them and take two big sips at her mate, making a strange face soon after. "It's done... how about a little wine?"

"Wine? Now? Right before we record the part you're most nervous about?” Valentina asked, confused.

"Exactly, Vale, it will tranquilize me, mate was just a relaxer." She said while pushing her gently with her elbows to Valentina's waist encouraging her to get up and get the wine.

"It makes no sense, Juliana.," Valentina said, going to the kitchen anyway. “And it’s bitter.”

"Nah, we just had mate, it will be fine, what matters are the sensations that the wine will give us." Juliana spoke simple, settling on the sofa.

"Sensations?" Valentina asked chuckling while looking for a glass to pour the liquid when she remembered that she had no more because she had broken them all unintentionally. "I don't have glasses."

"Just put it in those little jars of yours!" Juliana said from the living room, Valentina watching her adjust herself on the sofa. 

"You remember you’re a lightweight, right?" She asked, pouring the liquid into the two little jars.

"I don't feel that way today," Juliana said a little louder so the chestnut could hear her. "I think that being here constantly drinking different wines with you made me a little more resistant to- oh my god!" Juliana exclaimed out of nowhere and Valentina looked at her with alarm. 

Juliana was standing looking at her with her hand over her mouth. 

"Juls-"

"My car! I just got a ticket, they put the lock on my tire!” She uncovered her mouth and looked at the window again. "My god, Val!" She looked at Valentina and then the window again, running her hands through her hair, to then again look at Valentina, but now she was laughing.

"No way," Valentina went to her and when she saw her car with the lock on the wheel she couldn't help laughing herself. "Juls-"

"The two of us here being all gossipy and my car getting fined in front of me," she added, giggling with Valentina who couldn’t believe either. “What am I going to do now? How will I go home?”

"You’re going to start drinking now, going home wouldn't be the most responsible thing to do so you will be sleeping here today," Valentina shrugged as she handed her friend a glass of wine while still beaming. "Here, cheers,"

"Cheers," Juliana touched her glass with hers, laughing as she had drunk her liquid before toasting, again. "You know what? Whatever, let's film this thing, and then I'll deal with the ticket.”

"Perfect," Valentina laughed again, these things only happened to Juliana. "You will sleep here anyway, not even over my dead body I’d I let you go back home having drunk alcohol."

"Val, I literally just took a sip." Juliana rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to know, Juls," Valentina got up and placed her phone on its suspension. "Okay, now give me your phone and I'll log my Instagram on it to see the questions," she ordered and Juliana handed the phone to her, who already knew the password, so she busied herself with her cold wine, hoping that it would lessen the warm she felt in her body. Which was certainly the mate's fault.

\---

"What was the first impression when you first met?" Valentina read the question out loud to Juliana, who smiled at her. "Well, this one is easy for me, I thought you were going to rob me."

Juliana rolled her eyes. "I pretended that I was going to rob you just to make you smile because you were crying," She looked at Valentina, squinting her eyes. “I was a good person from the beginning of our relationship and that’s what you remember? And a joke that you laughed, if I remember well. That I just did to make you feel better.”

"It's true, I'm sorry, you always took care of me from the first moment you saw me," Valentina looked at Juliana, remembering how much she didn't know what her life would have been like if she hadn't shown up at that park.

"Ok.. I didn't say that so you get all sentimental," Juliana said jokingly, but Valentina could see in her eyes how much she was touched to remember that day too.

"It's just true, tho, this is the first impression I had of you." Valentina started to explain. “You made me feel lighter for the first time in a long time, I didn't even remember the last time I had laughed like that. Or eat a burger in the middle of the square.”

"Well, it was delicious," Juliana said.

"And you stop wanting to change the subject," Valentina said with a small smile on her lips, facing her friend. “My first impression of you was... actually my first impression of you is very selfish, I just remember how you made me feel, and you make me feel like that until today. Safe, heard, seen.” She finished saying, her eyes wandering over Juliana's face, a face that from looking at it so much she already knew like a text she had to write many times.

"Well.." Juliana cleared her throat before starting to speak. "My first impression of you was that you were a rich girl crying in the middle of the park," Valentina chuckled at that, still staring at her friend because she didn't want to miss any moment without looking at her reactions while saying that. "And that you had the most beautiful eyes that I had ever seen, too." Juliana said looking back at her.

Valentina wasn't sure but she thought they had been looking at each other longer than necessary. She would deal with it later. "I thought so of yours too," she said after she cleared her throat so her voice could be heard louder.

"Well, then we are even." Juliana broke the contest of glances and leaned over the table, taking her glass of wine and taking two large sips. "I also realized how polite and funny and philosophical you were with the tendencies of being a UFO believer."

"UFO what?" Valentina asked confused, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Juliana laughed. "You don't remember? You asked me if men were from another planet, ”Juliana finished laughing, with Valentina accompanying her. "From there I realized that you, too, were very dramatic."

"Ok, ok, enough of those questions, guys, I think you can already see how the dynamic between me and my best friend works, right?" Valentina said looking at the camera and to her invisible followers as if everyone was there. “And that's it for today! I hope you liked my more than special guest, discovered a little more about the world of fashion designing and had your questions answered about our friendship. Until the next video!”

Valentina gave a goodbye and blew a kiss to the camera and then stood up towards it, to turn it off. "There, Valdés, your torture is over." She said looking back at Juliana, who threw herself against the sofa and rubbed her face. 

"Damn, that was tense."

"It wasn't, so stop the drama." Valentina sat next to her again looking at her phone, checking to see if everything was ok with the two recordings. “I’m the dramatic one of this relationship.”

"It’s easy for you to say, princess, you’re the one used to it." Juliana snorted. "And now I still have to deal with that fine," She got up from the couch and went to the porch, realizing how it was still raining and how her car wheel was blocked with a yellow spider. "How can I have been so stupid and forgot to pay for parking?" She complained to herself but loud enough that her friend could hear.

"Let's call them and find out how we can get that out and pay the fine," Valentina said, walking towards her and searching on her phone about how to fix it, but ultimately not wanting to fix it too much. She wanted her friend to spend the night there with her. 

But there wasn't anything wrong with that, was there? She just wanted her best friend to spend the night with her, and Juliana had done that a million times.

Then why did she feel a tingling in her belly every time she thought about how this night would end? 

Valentina shook her head and focused on the activity in question, which was looking for the parking meter number, and seeing the fine her friend would have to pay for her car to be released.

They spent a few minutes researching and finding out what they would have to do to pay the fine and how the company would release its wheel, and fortunately, it didn't take long for the situation to be resolved and for Juliana to be able to breathe relieved when she saw her car free so that she could leave whenever she wanted to now.

"I'm going to pay for more hours and I'll be right back," The black-haired woman went to the table and opened her purse, picking up some coins to pay for the parking. "Be back in five," she said, opening the door to Valentina's apartment and winking at her, shaking the bunch of keys in her hand that contained her apartment key and leaving shortly thereafter.

Valentina stood there, looking at the closed door in front of her and trying to remember when the dynamics between her and her best friend had changed so much, to the point that she didn't know how to act when she was next to her laughing at everything or not being able to take her eyes out of her when they were in the same environment. 

She shook her head and took a deep breath, going to dismantle all her filming equipment to keep it in storage while Juliana didn't return.

A few minutes later she heard the sound of keys in contact with her door indicating that her friend had returned and she went back to the living room with her wine jars full again. "Everything’s ok?"

"Everything's perfect," she replied smiling at Valentina. "Now I can finish enjoying my stay here without worrying about how am I going home." She approached Valentina. "This is for me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes," Valentina raised her arm and handed the jar to Juliana. "To celebrate that everything went well and to start our evening relaxing."

"Val, I can't sleep here today, I didn't come prepared." She said, taking a sip of her drink anyway.

"No, Juls, you're going to spend the night here today with me, it's not like you don't have clothes and a toothbrush here already, spare me the excuses." Valentina rolled her eyes and went to sit on the porch, indicating for her to sit in front of her. 

"What are you doing?" Juliana asked laughing but following Valentina anyway.

"I cleaned it here so that we can enjoy the evening on my balcony, you aren't going anywhere today, Juliana Valdés."

\---

"How was your day?" Valentina asked, leaning against the wall, already tired of her previous position.

The sun had already set completely and the night was bright and starry thanks to the amount of rain that had fallen before. A rainy day wasn't Valentina's favorite, she liked to see the sun and the blue sky, but on days like today, when she was at home and could look at the stars thanks to the cleanliness that the rain did in all the pollution of the big city, they became Valentina's favorite days too.

But in this particular one, she was also grateful to have the starry sky because she could focus on it, and not on how the moonlight looked like it was shining just for the woman who was sitting in front of her. 

"Ah, you know, normal I think." Juliana said as she took a sip of her water now. They had stopped drinking wine a few hours ago, and Valentina had internally thanked Juliana for offering it. The wine was having strange effects on her body. Making her feel things that she had buried long ago, it wouldn't be today that she would want to dig them up. "We finished designing the new collection and now we will start making the clothes,"

"Your favorite part," Valentina said smiling at her and felt her heart racing, her breath catching when Juliana smiled back at her, her teeth all in evidence as she nodded.

"Yes, my favorite part." She confirmed verbally, her eyes never leaving Valentina's and the blue-eyed woman saw how her best friend's gaze quickly descended to her lips and then returned to her eyes. 

Valentina felt her heartbeat as if it were next to her ear, they were so loud that it was impossible for Juliana not to be listening too. And Valentina was terrified that her best friend might realize that something was wrong, or read too much about how weird Valentina had acted all day. 

Worse, if she read too much and put the dots together, reaching the result that _yes_ , something was wrong and that Valentina had decided to pretend that those feelings didn't exist with the certainty that one day, she would stop feeling whatever she felt for Juliana. She couldn't harbor those feelings, not with her best friend, not with the person who made her feel like someone that really mattered, that was loved and seen. 

Valentina couldn't endanger their relationship just to satisfy her desire, she couldn't lose Juliana and her friendship. And her plan to be just friends had worked really well in the four years since she realized she had feelings for her best friend, the cliché of clichés.

It had been working pretty well until the last few weeks, but Valentina couldn't quite put her finger and point out what had been the reason for all this. She only knew one thing: it was getting harder and harder to keep the plan in place and today, she wanted to give it up completely.

"And yours?" Juliana asked, cutting off all of Valentina's daydreams and bringing her back to reality. 

"What?" The chestnut asked, confused.

"How was your day?" Juliana asked again and ran her hand through her hair, putting it to the side, exposing her long neck, that, thanks to the poor lighting of the place, Valentina couldn't admire it. 

"Oh, ahmm, normal too." She cleared her throat and sat better on her bench. ”I started the day by burning my bread.” She shrugged smiling as she heard Juliana's hoarse laugh spread across her porch.

"It wouldn't be one of your days if it didn't start like that, Val," She said smiling and shaking her head. "That's why I love you, you're too _you_ ,"

Valentina had already heard Juliana say that he loved her several times and in different ways. In writing, as a gift, by video or in person. And she almost always knew when that statement was coming, but today's statement took her so much by surprise that she felt her heart was going to have a cardiac arrest, so fast it was beating.

"What do you mean?" She asked, swallowing against her dry throat after hearing that. 

"I meant that slices of bread burning, mate being made in a very strange way, you don't know how to drive, you stumbling in places where there was no way to stumble..." Juliana stopped talking and searched for Valentina's eyes, fixing in them once found. And that moment seemed to be charged with an energy that Valentina had never felt before when she was alone with Juliana. She felt all the hairs on her body stand on end. “You as a whole, Val. You are too much. Too authentic, and I love you for that.”

She didn't know if it was the way Juliana had said it. If it was the way she licked her lips while her eyes were locked on Valentina's. She didn't know if it was the way Juliana was looking at her that night, her eyes so black that Valentina felt she might get lost if she stared at them for too long, both carried by a feeling, a glow that, if Valentina could look into her own she knew they would be the perfect copy of Juliana's.

And at that moment Valentina didn't care about anything else. She didn't care about the plan she had done years ago with herself. It didn't matter if she was going to lose Juliana's friendship forever if she had read all their interactions that night so very wrong.

She only saw how the moon bathed Juliana's body in the most delicate way possible, her skin shining against the moonlight, and at the same time that she felt that Juliana was driving her crazy, completely out of her mind, she felt a peace that she had never felt in anyone else. Only Juliana left her in a state of complete serenity. And she wanted to capture that moment forever and keep it under lock and key not only in her heart and mind but also as physical proof of how much the watershed in their relationship tonight would mean for them 

Whatever happened, Valentina knew that nothing was going to be the same after that night. 

"Can I film you?" She asked in her low, almost inaudible voice, but apparently enough that the other woman could hear her and smile in agreement, and it was there, right at that moment, for that smile that she decided that everything was worth it for Juliana. 

She took out her phone in an automatic motion and opened the camera, focusing on the woman in front of her, whom she could hardly see her features thanks to the dark sky. Valentina smiled slightly when she realized that her friend, never managing to be serious for a long time, was doing funny poses, her hair still parted to the side, her legs crossed. 

"You finished?" She heard Juliana ask and realized that the video was over fifty seconds recorded and was still recording. She shook her head and nodded, stopping the recording and watching as Juliana got up and sat next to her. "Can I see?" Juliana asked looking at Valentina, her eyes roaming the face of the blue-eyed woman and stopping on her lips for only two seconds. But two seconds enough that Valentina could feel inside her deepest being.

"Sure," she said and turned the phone over so that her friend could see the video too and Valentina couldn't help herself. It no longer made sense to fight for something that she had tried not to feel for years since she always knew that the feeling was there, all hidden.

Then she stared at Juliana because she didn't want to hold herself anymore. She saw Juliana and was mentally filming all of her reactions as she watched the video, a smile etched on her face as she did it. The smell of her hair surrounded Valentina and the only thing she wanted to do was stick her fingers between them and feel how soft they were, even though of course she already knew how soft they were, she had touched them a million times. But never touched them how she wanted to touch them right now.

"I thought it was for Instagram, this video is much longer than 15 seconds," Juliana said, turning to Valentina and looking fast at her lips. It was impossible not to notice how close they were now.

Their breaths were mixed in the middle of the two and Valentina was no longer breathing, afraid that any sudden movement that moment would break and she would never experience it again.

"I know," was the only thing she managed to say, her throat was dry as well as her lips and she promptly wet them by running her tongue over it, watching as Juliana's eyes cautiously followed the movement and Valentina couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry, but I-" She couldn't finish saying, because before she could Juliana broke the little space that existed between them and touched their lips together leaving Valentina no other reaction than to imitate the movement, getting closer to Juliana and taking her face in her hands, opening her lips wider so that the lips of the black-haired woman could fit better in hers.

And how they fit together.

\---

"Mjmm," Juliana groaned when she felt that Valentina opened her lips more and she didn't hesitate to kiss her more deeply, opening her own and moving them slowly and deliberately, as she could no longer hide how much she wanted to kiss her.

And she couldn't believe she was kissing her. She didn't even know where she got the courage to do that. Her best friend for years. Her best friend with whom she spent years trying to bury as deeply as she could the feelings she had for her because it was Valentina she was falling in love with.

Valentina who could have anyone anywhere in the world, anyone much more interesting than her and who could offer her much more than Juliana ever could.

But she was the one Valentina was kissing. It was her hair where Valentina had put her hands in, bringing their bodies closer and it was Valentina who had moaned the most pleasurable of moans when Juliana touched their tongues together, turning the kiss into something much more carnal, faster, with more teeth and tongue and Juliana felt she was going to explode.

It didn't take long for Valentina to be literally on top of her, her legs on either side of Juliana's body as she wrapped her arms around the blue-eyed woman, her fingers pressed against Valentina’s bare waist, holding on for dear life, their bodies now having clothes as the only things between them, as there was no more space.

There was no more space, there was no more time and Juliana wished there was no more tomorrow, that the two of them could stay there, like that, with her feeling the softness of Valentina's lips to contrast with the precise way that the brunette was kissing her, as their tongues danced so well against each other, or as she was moving slowly over her lap, their breasts pressed against each other making it very hard for Juliana to hold the throaty moan that came out of her.

"Val, wait a minute," She didn't know where she had the strength to stop that kiss from but she needed to stop, or she didn't know where it was leading them. Or she did know, and that was the dangerous part because she really wanted that to happen.

Valentina had stopped but there weren't even two fingers between them. Their breaths were short and heavy, their breasts brushing lightly as their busts rose and fell. Valentina's lips were almost purple thanks to the hard kisses and her hands were still glued to Juliana's neck, keeping her in place and close, as if she was crazy to run.

"What?" Valentina asked and Juliana shivered when she felt so much desire was imprinted on her voice.

"Are you alright?" Juliana asked and saw how Valentina closed her eyes and grinned, approaching her and rubbing their noses together. Juliana felt that her heart was going to explode with the tenderness of the movement.

"How could I not be, Juls?" Valentina whispered, her eyes still closed.

She took one of the arms behind Juliana's neck and placed them behind her back, where she found one of Juliana's hands and brought it to her chest, Juliana holding her breath instantly when she felt how much Valentina's heart was also racing. “Can't you see how you make me feel? How did my body react today, all day all because of you?” She whispered with her lips over Juliana's.

"I was afraid I was reading too much when there wasn’t anything for me to read," Juliana decided to be sincere. It was all or nothing now, she had already kissed her best friend. From that moment on, she didn't have much to lose.

Valentina moved away from her enough that her eyes could meet and Juliana couldn't see one blue pigment in the other woman's eyes. And the clarity of the place wasn't the fault of why she couldn't see it. The only thing she saw in Valentina's eyes was the reflexive desire of her own.

"There is, Juls." She said, her eyes still fixed on Juliana's. "And it's been around for so long that I can't hide or pretend it's not here anymore and I don't know if I want to stop you from noticing anymore."

"Val, -"

"No," Valentina interrupted Juliana and touched their lips again, giving her short kisses. "Don't you feel the same way?" She asked walking away from Juliana to see her answer.

"Yea," Juliana whispered.

"So let's stop fighting it because I'm already really tired of fighting this," Valentina said one last time and leaned over, taking Juliana's lower lip and biting it lightly, enough to wake up all the parts of her body that Juliana was afraid to wake up that night. 

And then they kissed. Kissed deeper than before, kissed with everything they had, their hands wandering around their bodies searching for anything and everything to hold onto. 

But now Juliana needed more and she slipped her hands under the chestnut's legs lifting her up on her arms, carrying her into the living room.

Valentina kissed her skillfully, her fingers digging into the base of her head and her legs pressing Juliana against her even more, making it hard for Juliana not to quiver when she felt the heat radiating between the legs of the other woman in contact with her already exposed belly thanks to her blouse that had gone up enough for that.

Juliana guided Valentina to the sofa and deposited her on top of it, placing herself between her legs and being on her knees as she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor, Valentina imitating the same movement leaving both of them with only the top covered by bras with light colors.

"Come here," Valentina pulled Juliana against her again and they kissed passionately, and, in what Juliana thought she would feel guilty about, she doesn't remember the last day she had felt so light, because being like this right now was as if she had finally found her place.

Their lips moved with dexterity and as if they had known each other for years, their tongues moved at their own rhythm, as well as their hips, which pressed against each other the way they were was sending waves of desire between her legs making Juliana press her against Valentina even more. And Valentina seemed to be feeling it too since she scratched her back with her new short nails, turning the whole moment into something much bigger than Juliana could bear.

Then she stopped kissing her and pressed her lips against Valentina's jaw, her skin warm and as soft as her lips were under Juliana's kisses. Juliana raised her body slightly so that one of her knees could come in contact with the middle of Valentina's legs, who let out a loud cry at the contact and started to move against Juliana's knee.

"You're trying to kill me," Valentina whispered into the air and Juliana smiled, dropping her kisses to her neck and staying there long enough to run her tongue and suck and bite while she opened the jeans of the light-eyed woman.

As soon as she managed to open the button and unzip Valentina she stopped kissing her and stood up enough to look at the other woman and she felt her breath catch in her throat; she had never seen the other woman so beautiful as she was at that moment, underneath her, her eyes black with desire, her mouth half-open with her inviting red lips begging for more attention.

"Are you sure?" Juliana asked almost breathlessly. What they were about to do now would change their friendship forever. It would change their lives. So Juliana had to ask that. She knew how much she wanted.

She knew how much her body needed to feel Valentina like that, to feel how ready she probably was for her. She needed to hear her moans and to feel how she would reach the height of pleasure in her hands.

And it didn't even matter to Juliana if she didn't know what she was doing. She was just going to follow her intuition, she was just going to do to Valentina what she desperately wanted the other woman to do to her. And if Valentina's body was badly in desperate need like hers, she knew that Valentina wouldn't last long.

"Yes," Valentina whispered and nodded slightly, all of which was enough for Juliana to lean down and take her lips again against hers in a kiss that could no longer be more delicate or slow.

Juliana's hand went down between Valentina's open pants and inside her underwear and she caught her breath when she felt how the other woman was ready.

“Fuck,” Juliana stopped the kiss and whispered, her lips pressed against Valentina's, who moaned and curved her spine to feel more of Juliana, to feel more of her first touches exploring her most intimate place, which was wet with all the pleasure that Juliana had given her by only kissing her.

"You okay?" Juliana asked her again and Valentina just nodded, pulling Juliana's body further pinned against hers in a silent request that she needed to continue what she was doing.

\---

And Juliana obeyed her, lowering her fingers in Valentina's intimacy slowly as their lips did the opposite movement, moving quickly and hard together, Valentina's hands going up to her back until she reached for her bra and opened it, covering Juliana's breasts right after with both hands and eliciting a cry from Juliana that she could feel in her innermost being.

"Fuck, Val," Juliana took her hand out of Valentina's pants and got to her knees, removing the rest of her bra and pulling Valentina by the arm to remove hers. "I need it off, too," She opened Valentina's bra so fast that the blue-eyed woman didn't even realize that two seconds later she was already lying down again and now with her completely naked chest pressed against Juliana's, who caught her lips again as her hand went down her body and squeezed one of her breasts, Valentina moaning at the feel of Juliana's fingers wet with her pleasure touching her skin.

"Juls, please," Valentina pleaded and took Juliana's hand, guiding it down faster and taking her lips against hers again, groaning when she felt Juliana's fingers slide easily between her intimate part and her hips began to move involuntarily.

A few seconds later Juliana's fingers went further down and Valentina saw everything white when she felt Juliana entering her without any ceremony, the two of them moaning together when feeling the power of that moment, the perfect fit between the two and Valentina no longer remembered why she had waited so long to be like that, to feel Juliana like that. She was in a state of utter ecstasy.

“Ok, easy,” Juliana disconnected their lips and stared at Valentina's eyes. Their faces were barely not touching, Valentina could feel Juliana’s smile over her mouth, caressing her, they were now moving slow, the brunette feeling everything so much more intense now that Juliana’s fingers were moving so very tentatively inside her. “We have all night long,” Juliana whispered again before leaning in again and kissing her.

\---

"Hey," Valentina heard Juliana speak after a few moments of silence, their breathing being the only noise accompanying the rain that had started again outside. "Are you alright?"

Valentina leaned down a little, moving away enough to see Juliana under her, their bodies now completely naked and sated from what felt like years and years that they had been deprived of being like this with each other.

There was no more barrier, no more shyness - there couldn't be after everything they had done since Valentina felt her first orgasm come down Juliana's fingers.

But the fear on her friend's face left her with a worry she hadn't felt since her lips were pressed against Juliana's.

"I'm perfectly fine, Juls," She leaned over and kissed Juliana's lips with affection, care and trying to demonstrate by that kiss everything she hasn't explained yet, not verbally at least. "And you, you okay?" She asked, tracing Juliana's face with her eyes, seeing how relaxed she seemed to be now, and wanting her all over again, moaning her name.

“If you're okay, I'm okay too,” Valentina felt herself melting when she heard that and had no choice but to touch their lips again, sticking their naked bodies together on top of each other and feeling her body warm-up and scream to feel Juliana playing with it again.

"So there's no reason to look at me like that, Valdés," she whispered with their mouths still pressed, her fingers caressing her face. "We’re going to sleep and tomorrow we’ll talk about everything we have to talk about, okay?"

Juliana looked at her, brown gaze against blue, a smile forming on her lips, the little black spot on the right side on Juliana’s corner mouth that she loved so much in evidence. And Valentina knew that everything would be fine the next day because it was Juliana, her best friend before all, the person who knew her best in the whole world, who was the only one to make her feel in heaven.

“Okay,” Juliana replied and ran her nose over Valentina's face as if inhaling, planting a soft kiss on her lips, before leaning her head back against the sofa cushion, because they didn't have the strength to walk to her room. 

She traced Valentina’s face, a face she knows by heart right now, she knew it so much that it seemed as if she had practiced drawing it many, many times. 

She pulled Valentina against her again to her previous position and the brunette soon fit her head on the curve of her shoulder and blew out a deep breath. "We’ll talk tomorrow, Val."

**Author's Note:**

> i know i should be writing privacies but i will be updating it soon and also y'all remember my cancun fic?? remember that? i'll be updating and finally ending it with two more chapters this week too <3 <3 thanks for reading all my work!


End file.
